1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal structure for a bicycle, and more particularly to a pedal structure for a bicycle, wherein the cleat can be mounted on and detached from the pedal body easily and conveniently, and can be clamped on the pedal body rigidly and stably by the elastic clamping force of the front binding plate and the rear binding plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional pedal structure for a bicycle in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 11 comprises a pedal body 70, and a clamping device 72. The pedal body 70 is provided with a spindle 71. The clamping device 72 is mounted on the pedal body 70, and includes a front binding plate 73, a rear binding plate 74, a torsion spring 75, and an adjusting bolt 76. A cleat (not shown) is secured on the bottom of a special shoe (not shown) which is used for the racing sportsman. In assembly, the cleat is mounted on the pedal body 70 and clamped by the front binding plate 73 and the rear binding plate 74. However, the front binding plate 73 is screwed on the pedal body 70. Thus, the cleat is mounted on the pedal body 70 by the single clamping force provided by the rear binding plate 74, so that the cleat cannot be mounted on the pedal body 70 rigidly and stably. In addition, it is difficult to place the cleat between the front binding plate 73 and the rear binding plate 74, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in assembly and disassembly.
A second conventional pedal structure for a bicycle in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 12 comprises a pedal body 80, and a clamping device 82. The pedal body 80 is provided with a spindle 81. The clamping device 82 is mounted on the pedal body 80, and includes two parallel metallic bars 84 secured on the pedal body 80. However, the cleat 86 cannot be mounted on the pedal body 80 rigidly and stably by the two parallel metallic bars 84.